Forgotten Heroes I: Ancestors
by The Blacklight
Summary: The Begin. riddled with mystery as...the Ancestors: Mystical beings that were born to guide the realms, these dragons now face more challenges than just guiding...


**Chapter 1**

**The world, of yours  
**

**

* * *

  
**

The Gaping void beyond the world borders of atmosphere, filled with its countless glistering points of light and enshrouded in mystery of its origin. The universe. it witnessed the uprising and fall of stars and solar systems. and today...soaring into place, a star. its boiling surface emmiting heat and energy around itself, the flares of mysterious power spewing out the intense heat. Its still an infant for its age, even so, its gravity has attracted dust, stellar debris and the occasional Asteriod. the large rocks collide but stick together, instead of being blown apart. Dust, and smaller fragments settle against this lump...

and it grows in size as the star gracefully emmits its beams upon the embryotic planet...in time, the pressure rises in the core of this newly formed planet. And on its surface, a clash of mountains, volcanoes erupt...changing its surface and inavertetly creating an atmosphere and wind. clouds of vaporized water from the stored water..emerge upstairs...and rain into what seems an ethernity. the seas of life expand into every direction...the realms have born. trees, plants and flowers are next to emerge donning the planet in an faint green hue as the moutain peaks gather the soldified water...carbon, the element for organic matter, forms in the depts of the sea...

a Stoic, lightly tanned dragon landed softly at the beachline, after the white light had settled, his soul had taken up the carbon, and transformed it into his body. the dragon spreads his leathery wings and stared into his reflection. He had waited for this, long. he and 'a few others' as he'd called them had observed as the planet emerged from rocks, dust and sand. He found it rather an amusing thought: No doubt that those who didn't observe are going to worship self-made gods. true, there excisted some gods capeble of doing these great things like creating planets. he known a few, there even is one amonst them, However, one of evil. He sighed as he averted his gaze to the now-blue sky

" Beautifull, isn't it?" The tanned dragon turned to the other green one

"Yes indeed, truly worth waiting for." The green dragon nodded in agreement "It feels good to finally have found a planet to take care off, don't you think Redante?" upon hearing his name, Redante smiled "yes indeed. Can't wait to see how the others have shaped up Reak"  
The green dragon awnserd with an grin of his own, his wings flapping softly in the strong winds at the beach

"Aye, they are still settling down. So its going to be a challenge to find them" Redante turned back to the endless water "but Ixiahun wishes that once we found our element, proceed to the highest mountain peak" Reak continued "so, shall we go? or do you wish to stroll around here some more?"

"Well, I did found the deserts. so..I guess we are better off getting to there" his ivory white horns, curved into an gentle one-fifth moon, tips adding to the curve, stand off aaginst the strange black markings under his eyes as over his snout. on which an smile appeared, spreading his wings Redante took off, while Reak shook his head and followed him. Its the second time he flies actually, the first time he soared through the clouds to find his 'spot of luck' none-the-less, he wanted to catch up with the others on the peak. once ariving he found three dragons: Once nearly freezing off, the other trying to warm his tail as ice tries to form towards an akward spot. The last one, being one of ice, stood with an rather big smirk on his face "Hello there gentlemen!" she stated her blueish curves turning into white to the tip of her tail "I Reckon you are here for the meeting too?"

"W.. d-do you t-think y-yourself?" the red dragon stutterd next to her, as he clamped his wings tight around him, he continues to engulf his tail in flames to keep that pesky ice forming on an rather embaresing spot. "Aww...lemme help you hunny" the ice dragoness remark as she wrapped her tail around his snout, and shoves it inbetween her hindlegs, A loud crack, and shattering of that of glass the Red dragon's pride stood at fire-ready, While the electric dragon, clapping his theeth, tries hide the view.

"Don't get to close! you might get wet~!" the Ice dragoness chirped with an hint of joy as she pushed his snout away, feeling the red one's tongue trying to catch her sweetspot. Redante and Reak exchange looks "So...on who are we waiting on Erviana?"

"Oh you know, Sir void."

"That'd be me?" A rather dark voice spoke up behind the trio. A pitch black dragon, Seemly absorbing light as his snout and part of his chest are hidden in black cloth "I reckon you guys are ready to move out?"

A series of agreements followed, acklowedged with an nod from the Dark dragon. "Well then, lets move out guys."

As they took the high skies into their wings The yellow dragon, Geiger his name, starts talking

"All this flying reminds me of that Black hole we 'accidently' flown into"

Erviana snorted "As if I can forget that, My Jalos-" The red dragon flying beside her rolled his eyes "-growed 24 feet! You should have seen his face" She giggled

"Never saw it, I was rather busy surfing singularity. but how'd we get out actually?"

"Well..." The pitch black dragon started "...Apperantly, Black Holes don't like other endless voids entering their core.."

"And thats why our dear Canxiahun flew facefirst into singularity and blew the damn thing skyhigh...As far there was an sky..." Redante added as the group flew through the valley. And within a few minutes, a cave came into view...slowly creeping closer in their vision.

"Well guys, Sis said we should meet here, she took the rest of us already here."

"I bet that she'll be wondering how we can still be alive.."

As the group entered the cave, busy with an conversation about why Canxiahun should NOT have touched an Neurton Star..they are greeted by an Bright white dragoness with an wide smile

"I'm glad you made it back in one piece" She started, throwing an soft glare at Canxiahun "Well then, lets get the 'Iasa' started. we must hurry, the first planet-born will emerge soon.." Redante had an slight idea what she was talking about, they may be spirtual born from the far reaches of galaxy, but the planet was already sprouting more complex lifeforms. Now, its only waiting until the first dragons evolve..

"Our duties should be to focus upon bringing progress to this humble planet, I wish you to teach as many dragons as possible your element. Civilization-"

"Oh yes please! last planet we spread our knowledge on, the idiots only growled and bean eachother with trees!" Geiger snorted, he was byfar the most inteligent of them all, as Canxiahun the most powerfull.

"Ahem, thank you. Now then, you will need to be carefull about spreading the knowledge. They will no doubtly be rather primitive so be on your guard!" the group nodded as the white dragoness continued "As I inquire you that you must keep yourself around your element as much as possible. I do not want Elemental shifts"

"Understood Sis, But what about those that do evil, can I take care of them? I AM the Ancestor of shadow.." Canxiahun spoke, as his sister, Ixiahun nodded "You can brother. but be sure not to harm uncessary"

The other dragons took turns to have their questions asked, but Redante's eyes were rather observing the others...Dush The wind Ancestoress, Mian The Twilight Ancestoress, Jalos the fire Ancestor, Canxiahun the Shadow ancestor and master of malice, Ixiahun the Light Ancestoress and the keeper of bright, Enviara the Ice ancestoress, Reak the Earth Ancestor, Geiger The Electricity ancestor and master of science, Kuna The Poison Ancestoress, Igan the Fear Ancestor and himself: Redante the Sand Ancestor He sighed softly and noticed that Mian was staring at him, she noticed aswell, and turned away shyly..He raised an eyebrow at her reaction and turned his attention to Ixiahun,

"Alright now! its time to return to your respective elements as your fuction begins, you may choose an mate from the new coming or one of ours. the choise is yours...but for now, I bid you farwell and goodluck!" with that, in a flurry of wings and voices the cave became empty agai, Redante trodding out last..A few moments pass as the sand dragon makes his way to the barren desert, marked by the steppe, he saw a first glimp of some new dragons walking around the plains, gazing at him...he smirked as he flew into the heat of the sands.

He arrived at the middle-of-no-where-cave and made his way inside it..he sat down for a while and took in the suroundings of the cave and he smiled "Just wait and see what one can do with sand!"

* * *

The begining of the dragon realms....


End file.
